Bad
by kiarcheo
Summary: Written for the Pezberry week on Tumblr. Monday, May 12th: Rewriting a scene/Fixing canon. Set during the Michael Jackson episode.


**Disclaimer and note**: nothing is mine. English is still not my first language, thanks to slacker_d for helping me.

I had trouble with the title so I decided to use song titles, as if part of my 'Songs' series.

* * *

"Unless you want to join your relatives in prison, that's probably not the best idea. You see, my dad is sort of what you'd call a state attorney, but if you had a piñata you wanted delivered, I bet he could make sure that it got to them."

Sebastian had barely finished speaking when a backhand to his face split his lip and made his head spin.

"You racist bastard! Get your ass out of my sight before I mess up your creepy, stupid face so badly that you'll need several reconstructive plastic surgeries just to get it to resemble your ass, like it does now!" Rachel wasn't yelling, her voice was controlled, but oozing fury as was her whole body.

"And you!" she turned on Blaine, eyes blazing. "Are you stupid?"

She saw Blaine and Kurt recoiling, before assuming a slightly offended expression, but she continued. "I'm not talking about sharing our plans with the competition, Barbra knows that I'm the last one who should talk about that, but chatting with that despicable creature! He hits on you and insults your boyfriend all the time, and you're treating him like he's your best friend…are you an idiot?"

.

"And then she stormed out," Artie concluded his account of what had happened at the Lima Bean.

"Wow, never knew Berry had it in her," Puck commented, admiration in his voice.

"Why were you there?" Tina asked. "I mean, it's a strange group, you have to admit."

"We were talking about the set list for Regionals. Since I directed, my input matters more, and I'm an expert on MJ, Rachel is the captain, Kurt is Rachel's best friend and they are like…a package. Blaine tagged along, I don't really know why."

"And Santana?"

"Well, I thought she was there because of the deal with the ex Trouble Tones, you know, being the captain."

"Wait a moment," Mercedes stopped Artie. "I'm the captain."

"Was," Quinn corrected her.

"Whatever," Mercedes waved the comment away.

"Oh well, I don't know then," Artie shrugged. "When they arrived, Rachel just said that Santana was a Michael Jackson stan. She threatened to throw her hot drink at Rachel when Rachel said that she never got MJ," he added, as to confirm Rachel's statement.

"How did she know?" Quinn wondered. "It's not like they talk."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel arrived.

"About how well you know Lopez," Puck wriggled his eyebrows.

"Uh?" Rachel's tone was confused, but she blushed.

"Her music taste," Quinn explained.

"And why the hell you defended her?" Finn exclaimed angrily. "She insults you all the time!"

"Please, Fimbecil," Santana sneered coming up behind Rachel. "You can't even hope to get the hot mess that is the Pezberry dynamics."

"Hot?" Puck leered at her.

"Pezberry?" Rory asked confused.

"What the hell does that mean?" Finn yelled, hating that he didn't understand and how she was talking to him.

"See," Santana smirked. "Way over your big head."

.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rory looked around the deserted parking garage.

"Don't be a pansy," Puck bumped his shoulder against the Irish boy.

"Where is Rachel?" Brittany asked, before looking at her best friend.

Kurt shrugged. "I have no idea."

"So much for Pezberry, huh," Finn gloated at Santana, who was the one who had organized the whole thing.

Before Santana could answer back, the Warblers arrived, in their usual uniforms.

"Do you own any other clothes?" Kurt snipped at Sebastian.

"Did you really think that you would scare us, like that?" the boy retorted, referring to the fact that all the New Directions were wearing black. "I suggest you that just leave," he continued. "A cripple and half of you are girls…more than half," he dug at Kurt.

"You really are a chauvinistic pig," Quinn glared at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," he apologized mockingly. "Would you prefer if I pointed out that there are more of us than there are of you?" he smirked as they all looked at Santana: he was right, they had fourteen, the Warblers, at least twenty.

Santana was completely relaxed, actually looking smug. "Are you sure?" she raised her arm and snapped her fingers.

From behind cars and pillars, boys and girls emerged and lined up beside Santana.

"The Lima Heighters!" one of the Warblers exclaimed, scared, and the others started to get nervous.

"You said that she wasn't really from Lima Heights, not even Adjacent!" another accused Sebastian, and everyone else nodded.

"She isn't," Rachel moved forwards, past the gang and stopping at Santana's side. "But she's been around enough to learn some useful tricks."

"Rachel Berry?" Sebastian was completely baffled. She looked so different from the girl he had met at the Lima Bean, and yet so similar.

"Ehi, he knows you," a Lima Heighters boy yelled. "You're famous," another one added, and the others started to tease her too.

"Guys," with one word they all stopped.

"Sorry." "Got it."

"Thank you," Rachel turned to smile at them, before looking at the Warblers. "Well, Ramblers, it seems that we have two choices," she raised a finger. "One, we have a sing off, we get Michael for Regionals and we kick your asses. Or," she raised another finger. "We kick your asses and we get Michael at Regionals."

She tilted her head to a side. "I trust you Marbles to have enough brains to come up with the only constant in your opinions," she gave them a sarcastic smile.

"Despite me being very pissed, I'm willing to bet that Smarmy boy here," Rachel threw a glare at Sebastian, lips curling in distaste. "Probably led you here under false pretense, not telling you exactly what you were getting involved in," she raised an eyebrow. "Who goes to a fight wearing their school uniform? And ties? It's like asking to be choked," she smiled as many touched their ties, some even loosening them.

"So I'm giving you a third choice, just because I feel magnanimous tonight. You Waffles give up Michael without a fight, start running and if, and I stress the if," she looked around to make sure that everyone was listening to her. "We don't catch you, you'll get to go home unscathed."

She was still talking when they started running away.

"They didn't even wait for the count down!" a girl from the Lima Heighters group cried out.

"I know," Rachel shook her head, going towards them, while the New Directions distanced themselves from the gang and went to Santana. "You'd think that going to a private school they'd learn better manners."

.

"That was genius!" Puck slapped Santana on her back. "How did you get Rachel to agree to it?"

All the gleeks nodded.

"What do you mean?" the Latina looked at him. "It was her idea."

"And where did you find all those guys?" Tina pointed towards the gang.

"At Lima Heights, where else?" Santana looked at the Asian girl like she was crazy.

"Yeah," Quinn rolled her eyes. "And Rachel knows them how?" They turned to see the diva joking with them.

"She lives there."

Kurt started laughing, and everyone followed. "Wait, are you serious?"

The laughter died down, except Finn's. Kurt smacked his step-brother on the stomach to stop him.

"Please!" Mercedes scoffed.

"We've all been to her house," Kurt said slowly, as if he was explaining something to a child. "And it wasn't in Lima Heights."

Santana opened her mouth, but closed it with a snap.

"What? What were you going to say?" Mercedes prodded her.

Santana sneaked a glance towards the gang. "It's not my place to say."

"Everything all right?" Rachel asked, coming towards them. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Santana said that you live in Lima Heights, but we went to your home, and it wasn't," Finn updated her.

"Oh, that was Daddy's house," Rachel nodded. "I always use it for social gathering of any kind."

"Why?"

"Because some people don't like to venture into Lima Heights, where Dad's house is."

"Why does Santana know?" Finn demanded, jealousy and anger in his voice.

"She's been there," Rachel shrugged.

"More like camped there for months," a boy put an arm around Rachel's shoulders. "We're going, what about you?"

Rachel exchanged a glance with Santana. "Don't wait for me."

He let out a low whistle, before nodding at Santana and turning to the rest of the gang. "Did you hear it?"

"Hell yeah!" affirmative answers went all around.

"And you know what it means?"

The unanimous yell resounded in the garage. "Pezberry is on!"


End file.
